Run
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: KyuMin Drabble/YAOI/DLDR


**Run **

**Main Cast**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**WARNING**

**YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, Alur ngelantur, Mual seketika**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang berlari lari tak henti henti memanggil seseorang yang ia panggil 'Minnie' di depan sana. Seolah yakin orang yang dia panggil tak mendengar, Kyuhyun pun gencar memanggil nama tersebut hingga mengagetkan orang orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan nya.

"Minnie- ya! Hey tunggu! Ya.. ku bilang tunggu!"

Sudah berulang kali namja tampan yang tengah berada di kerumunan lalu lalang orang ini bersikap seperti ini. Memanggil seseorang dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan sembari menerobos lalu lalang orang hingga mendapati nada protesan dari orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Ah..Mian mian." Baru saja dibilangin lagi lagi Kyuhyun menabrak wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggendong anaknya, segera Kyuhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkuk dan kembali berlari mengejar namja mungil yang terus berlari itu. Sedang yang ditabrak menampilkan ekspresi bergidik melihat Kyuhyun.

Yang dipanggil Minnie nampak semakin mempercepat langkah kaki nya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya. Dalam hati ia berseru ketakutan melihat seorang yang terus mengejarnya ini. Sungmin tak tahu mengapa orang yang berdandan ala yeoja itu mengetahui namanya. Bahkan mengejarnya sampai seperti ini. Seingat Sungmin ia berada ditaman dengan Eunhyuk –Sahabat Sungmin untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend ini. Bermain wahana yang ada disana layak kebanyakan orang, Namun tak disengaja Sungmin melihat orang yang berdandan ala yeoja itu terus memperhatikan Sungmin saat namja mungil ini duduk dibangku taman bersama Eunhyuk sembari menghabiskan Ice Cream yang ia beli. Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, namun sia orang yang berdandan ala yeoja itu terus memusatkan perhatian nya kearah Sungmin, Sungmin yang risih memberanikan diri untuk bertatap dengan orang tersebut.

DEG !

Orang itu sangat mengerikan pikir Sungmin. Lihatlah dandanan nya sangat menor, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah yang dilihat sama sekali tak pantas, wig yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah nya yang tampan. Sungmin tak sanggup meihat wujud seseorang yang masih tetap memperhatikan dirinya.

Sungguh Sungmin sangat merasa risih diperhatikan semenelisik itu. Sungguh sangat tak nyaman. Tak tahan diperhatikan Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduk taman tak lupa mengajak Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.. ayo kita berpindah tempat. Disini sangat ramai." Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk pergi dengan alasan lain.

"Mwo? Disini kan sudah tempat paling sepi. Lihat disini hanya ada kita berdua, kakek nenek, anak yang bersama ibunya dan –"

Eunhyuk yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan nya seketika memberi jeda pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan ketika melihat seseorang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berada tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Isshh,, Hyukkie kau tak usah memandangi dia seperti itu. Kajja kita pergi ketempat lain saja."

"T – Tapi Hyung.. aku seperti pernah meli – Hyung dia berjalan kearah sini!" Eunhyuk berbicara histeris membuat Sungmin yang mendengar kaget sekaligus panic, dibalikkan badan nya yang sedari tadi membelakangi namja yang melihat dia terus.. dan benar namja yang berdandan ala yeoja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Hy – yuk d- dia.. Kyya!"

Tanpa aba aba, namja mungil itu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tepat mengindahkan Eunhyuk yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan terus saja berlari.

"Sungmin Hyung! Yak kau meninggalkan ku!" Eunhyuk berucap sembari ingin berdiri namun tiba tiba orang yang Eunhyuk lihat berjalan kearahnya itu sekarang benar benar ada dihadapan namja penyuka pisang ini.

"K – kau mau apa, hah!"

Sikap sok berani yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk malah membuat Kyuhyun gerah, ditatap Eunhyuk setajam mungkin dan alhasil Eunhyuk yang awal sok berani sekarang menunduk takut.

"Dasar monyet pengganggu! Minggir aku mau mengejar Minnie – Ku."

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya dapat membeo dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun sudah berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Jadi.. Yeoja jejadian itu – CHO KYUHYUN?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, arah memandang langsung tertuju pada Eunhyuk, karena merasa menjadi pengganggu atas teriakan nya tadi ia pun membungkuk kikuk dan berjalan untuk pulang melupakan Hyung nya yang dikejar yeoja jejadian.

.

.

.

'Lindungi hambamu yang paling imut ini, Tuhan.'

Sungmin berkali kali merapalkan doa itu didalam hati. Berlebihan memang, tapi disini Sungmin benar benar ketakutan. Ditemani dengan seekor kelinci yang entah datang dan punya siapa, Sungmin dan seekor kelinci itu tengah bersembunyi dibalik rumput taman yang cukup tinggi. Berlari larian dengan Yeoja jejadian menguras habis tenaga Sungmin. Tak memungkinkan untuk berlari lagi, namja mungil yang masih berada di kawasan taman melihat ruput taman yang cukup tinggi yang dapat dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

"Ming~ kau ada dimana sih! Aku capek mencari mu dari tadi."

Tak salah menjadikan tempat ini untuk bersembunyi pikir Sungmin. Sedari tadi Sungmin mendengar orang yang mengerjarnya mencari cari dirinya yang tak ada dipandangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkikik mendengar nada keputusasaan yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun.

10 menit

25 menit

45 menit

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mondar mandir disekitar halaman nampak mengalihkan pandangan nya yang semula ke arah kerumunan orang kearah rumput tinggi yang masih dibagian taman itu bergerak gerak. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memicingkan mata sembari mendekat kearah rumput tinggi itu.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang tak beres. Segera ia menuju balik rumput itu dan.. seakan menemukan harta karun yang ia cari selama ini Kyuhyun berteriak histeris melihat itu!

"MINNIE – KU! Oh tuhan ternyata kau ada disini chagi, kau tau aku mencari mu kemana mana." Cecar Kyuhyun sembari mendekati tubuh mungil Sungmin yang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kelinci putih.

Sungmin mendengar teriakan Yeoja jejadian itu, awal ia tak ingin melihat orang itu namun orang itu semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Sungmin sekarang dan mau tak mau ia harus memoleh untuk sekedar melihat wajah Yeoja jejadian itu.

"KYYA! Jangan mendekat! Kau – Jangan mendekat kau mengerikan!" Sungmin berteriak kencang sehingga membuat kelinci yang ada dipelukan nya terlonjak kaget dan kabur melarikan diri.

"Ming~ Ini aku! Namja chingumu yang paling tampan dari apapun. Cho Kyuhyun." Bahkan Kyuhyun yang masih memakai dandanan seperti itu masih sempat berbangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie – Ku tak semengerikan ini! Pergi! Aku takut melihatmu!" Sungmin sekilas melihat wajah orang yang ada dihadapan saat mendengar ocehan yeoja jejadian ini. 'Mirip pun tidak. Malah membual.'

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan akhirnya menarik paksa tubuh mugil itu untuk dapat direngkuhnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat seakan enggan melepaskan. Setelah tak mendengar nada protes dan takut Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"K – Kyu?"

Seakan tak percaya. Sungmin menyentuh wajah yang penuh make up tersebut. Yeah sekarang Sungmin percaya ini Kyunnie – nya setelah Kyuhyun sendiri melepaskan wig panjang nya.

"Nde, Ming ini aku Kyunnie – mu."

CUP !

"Yak! Kau mencium ku dengan lipstick masih menor begitu! Aish.. aku ternodai dengan Lipstick mu!" Protes Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum nya dengan bibir tebalnya yang berlipstick merah tua.

"Hehehe~ Mianhae Ming."

"E – eh tunggu – "

Nampak Kyuhyun bingung dengan jeda kalimat Sungmin.

"Wae Ming?"

"Kau untuk apa berdandan seperti ini? Kau membuat ku takut dengan wajah mu, kau puas?"

Lagi lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang manja dan merajuk.

"Ini semua ulah Kibum Hyung, Chagi. Jika taruhan bola itu tak ada, aku takkan disuruh seperti ini."

"Isshh.. Itu juga salah mu pabo!"

Sungmin kesal. Entahlah ia kesal karna ulah namjachingu nya yang seperti ini. Dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduk nya tadi untuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ming~ Aish kenapa belakangan ini sering merajuk, eoh?"

Sungmin hanya balas mengendikkan bahu dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang sampai Sungmin menegurnya tanda ia tak marah lagi.

.

.

**END**

Lagi lagi bawa Drabble gaje -_-

Oke, Mind to Review ?


End file.
